helpfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Yardım:Bilgi kutusu taşıma/Örnekler
Bu, klasik wiki metin bilgi kutuların Taşınabilir Bilgi Kutuları ürününe hızlı ve kolay bir şekilde dönüştürülmesi için adım adım bir rehberdir. Her bir bilgi kutusunu türlemek mümkün olmamakla birlikte - bazı bilgi kutuları diğerlerinden daha egzotik olduğundan - bu talimatların çoğu durum için geniş çapta uygulanabilir olduğunu bulmalısınız. Her beceri seviyesine sahip kişiler için yazılmıştır ve kesinlikle sadece taşınabilir şablon uzmanları tarafından kullanılması amaçlanmamıştır. En baştan iyi bilgi kutuları oluşturmak için iyi bir rehber olmalıdır. Ek iç görü için dağılmış "en iyi uygulamalar" ve taşınabilirlik ilkeleri vardır. Temelleri Başlamadan önce, ideal olarak aşina olduğunuz kişiler: * temel wiki metin * kavramı CSS selectors and properties * bu şartları classic infobox, non-portable infobox, ve NPI veya nPI hepsi aynı şeyi demek Taşınabilir Bilgi Kutusu işaretlemesi aslında XML olduğu için, "XML iyi biçimlendirilmiş" ne demek istediğini de bilmenize yardımcı olur. Bununla birlikte, doğal olarak göçü ile göç, XML'in iyi oluşmasıyla sonuçlandığından, bu genellikle Taşınabilir Bilgi Kutuları yapmak için aktif olarak ihtiyaç duyulandan daha fazla bir teşhis becerisidir. Adım 0: Bilgi kutularınızı bulma Dönüştürme işlemine başlamadan önce, hangi şablonların dönüştürülmesi gerektiğini çözmeniz gerekir. Bu, tüm şablonlarınızı bulmak anlamına gelir. Şanslıysanız çoğu zaman Kategori:Bilgi kutuları veya Kategori:Bilgi kutusu şablonları olarak adlandırılan bir kategoride olur. Ancak bazen bilgi kutuları düzgünce dosyalanmayacaktır. O zaman sınıflandırma adlı şablonları aramanız gerekiyor. Şüphe durumunda, şablonun amaçlanan rolünün ne olduğunu inceleyin. Başlamak için en iyi yer Special:Insights/templateswithouttype bölümüne bakmaktır. Bazen Vanguard üyelerini kısaca "sınıflandırılmamış şablonlar" "UT'ler" olarak görebilirsiniz. * Bir bilgi kutusu gibi görünen Şablonsuz Tip'teki her şablon girişine bakın. Tam ve kendi kendine yeten bir bilgi kutusu ise, Bilgi Kutusu olarak sınıflandırın. Bir bilgi kutusunun bir parçasını oluşturmak için bir bileşen ise, bu genellikle Veri (asıl metni değiştiriyorsa) veya Tasarım (içeriğin veya öğenin görünüşünü değiştiriyorsa). * Bu şablonların sınıflandırmalarını, (Şablon sayfasının başlığının yanında bir bağlantı gibi görünen) sınıflandırmayı seçerek (tıklayarak veya dokunarak) veya "k" tuş kısayolunu kullanarak değiştirin. Yeni sınıflandırmayı seçmek için kısmi bir pencere paneli ("modal" olarak adlandırılır) görünecektir. * Bir kategoriye yerleştirilmiş birkaç şablonunuz varsa, bunları toplu olarak sınıflandırmak için "Toplu şablon sınıflandırması" aracını kullanabilirsiniz. Bu araç sadece yerel yöneticiler veya VSTF ve Vanguard gibi bazı gönüllü gruplar tarafından kullanılabilir. NOT: Sınıflandırmadaki değişiklikler genellikle ertesi güne kadar Insights'da görünmez, çünkü günde bir kez önbelleğe alınırlar. Trendler Olmayan Özel:Şablonlar gibi özel sayfalar daha sık güncellenir (ancak gerçek zamanlı olarak değil). 1. Adım: Trendler Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes bilgi kutusu taşıma topluluğu omurgasıdır. Ayrıca bazen yanlış pozitifler (veya gerçekten bilgi kutuları olmayan veya hiçbir makalede görünmeyen şablonlar) gösterecektir. Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes listesinin en altına gidin ve 0 maddede görünen şablonları ' Makale Dışı ' olarak sınıflandırın 'veya diğer uygun sınıflandırmalar. Şablon Dokümantasyon sayfaları bu listede görünebilir - ancak tanım gereği makale sayfalarına yönelik değildir - Makale Dışı uygun sınıflandırmadır. Daha ayrıntılı talimatlar için Adım 0'a bakınız. Potansiyel tema ve çeşitlemelerin envanteri Bunun ilk kısmı oldukça basittir. Taşınacak bilgi kutuları için, şablonların Özel:BağkantılıSayfalar ile bulunduğu makalelere bakın (Insights sayfasında "X makalelerinde kullanılmış" olarak bulundu. Her bir şablonun genel görsel stili ve tutarlı bir stil veya "görünüm" kullanıyorlarsa veya çoğunlukla birbirleriyle aynı görünüyorsa (ancak tutarlı hale getirilebilirse) veya tamamen farklı görünüyorlarsa not edin. Potansiyel olarak bir tema haline gelin. Çoğu tema için hangi bileşenlerin tutarlı olduğunu (örneğin renkli veya yuvarlak köşeler gibi) not edin, böylece .portable-infobox stilini oluştururken bu özellikler varsayılana eklenebilir. İkinci bölüm potansiyel olarak teknik olarak zordur, ancak bir topluluğun klasik bilgi kutularının tutarlı bir şekilde değiştirilmesi için gereklidir. TBunu yapmanın en kolay yolu, stilin bir parametre ile değiştiği yerler için klasik bilgi kutusunun kaynak koduna bakmaktır, class=" }" veya style="width: }; background-color: }" gibidir. Bu son örnekte, bgcolor'un bir tema kaynağı parametresi olarak kullanılması olasıdır. 2. Adım: "Dönüştür!" düğme ve ne yapar ve ne yapmaz Bir şablon Bilgi Kutusu olarak sınıflandırıldığında ancak Taşınabilir Bilgi Kutusu sözdizimini kullanmadığında, "Dönüştür!" düğmesi, şablonun yanındaki İçgörü sayfasında (ve Şablon sayfasının rayında) görünecektir. Bu düğme, taşınabilir olmayan bilgi kutusunu kısmen taslak Taşınabilir Bilgi Kutusuna dönüştüren bir geçiş aracı tetikler. Araç genellikle klasik bir bilgi kutusu tarafından kullanılan tüm değişkenleri algılar ve bunları uygun Taşınabilir Bilgi Kutusu sözdizimine dönüştürür. Etiketler, varsayılan değerler için en yaygın kullanılan kod kalıplarını bilir ve bunları Taşınabilir Bilgi Kutusu rolleri için tanımaya ve dönüştürmeye çalışır. Bu araç yararlı olsa ve göçün büyük bir bölümünü yapabiliyor olsa da, genellikle elle yapılması gereken bazı işler olacaktır. Değişkenlerin çoğu etiketlerine, genellikle : geçiş aracıyla dönüştürülür ve olarak kullanılması amaçlanan wikitext parametrelerini her zaman ayırt edemiyorum ve algılamıyor bilgi kutusunun diğer öğeleri (başlıklar, başlıklar, varsayılan değerler ve değişken kullanmayan diğer öğeler gibi). Temalara, gruplara, akıllı gruplara, veya veya etiketlerini gerektiren daha karmaşık bilgi kutuları ' t Geçiş aracı tarafından da dönüştürülmez - bunlar klasik bilgi kutusu tarafından kullanılan orijinal koda göre manüel olarak yapılmalıdır. Bu araç, bir bilgi kutusunun dönüşümünü başlatmanın bir yolu olabilir ve son Taşınabilir Bilgi Kutusu kodu için bir başlangıç noktası verir - ancak birçoğunun manüel olarak yapılması gerekir. Adım 3: Aksesuar kodunun kopyalanması (noinclude ve includeonly) Şablonlar ekleme ile çalışır - kaynak şablonun herhangi bir hedef makaleye eklenmesi. Genellikle, bir şablonun bazı kısımları her durumda kullanışlı değildir, bu nedenle kontrol etmek için ekleme kontrol etiketlerini kullanırız: ;: hedef makaledeki etiket içindeki içeriği gizler :Genellikle bir şablonun, makaleler içinde gizlenmiş belirli bölümlere ihtiyacı olacaktır. Dokümantasyon, bilgi kutusu önizlemeleri ve şablon kategorileri bunun güzel örnekleridir. ;: hedef makaledeki içeriğin dışına gizler :Bu etiket daha az kullanılır, ancak bir bilgi kutusunu diğer şablon içeriğinden hızla ayırır. Genel olarak, kod açıklığı ve basit bir anlayış için tercih edilir. ;: kaynak şablondaki etiket içindeki içeriği gizler :Bilgi kutusunun kendisi, eşlik eden makale kategorileri ve notların da şablon sayfasında gizlenmesi muhtemeldir. Bu, nPI algılama ile hataların önlenmesine yardımcı olur. Eski bilgi kutusunun hayati bir bölümünü tutma Orijinal taşınabilir olmayan bilgi kutuları muhtemelen iki bölümden oluşacaktır: bilgi kutusu tablosunun kendisi ve dokümantasyon, sınıflandırma, navigasyon ve tablonun dışındaki diğer destekleyici bilgiler. Genellikle şöyle görünecek: Kategori:Bilgi kutuları NPI kodunun ana gövdesinden önce ve sonra gelen her şeyi kopyalayın. Yani, }}|( })}} }|( })}} gibidir.TBir erişilebilirlik ihlali olduğu için öğesi araç ipuçları için kullanılmamalıdır. Başlıkları olan kısaltmalar için kullanılmalı ve kullanılmalıdır (başlıksız) öznitelik) yabancı dilde bir terim belirtmek içindir.. Hangi dilin kullanıldığının görsel bir göstergesi tipik olarak gerekli değildir, ancak bir dili temsil etmek için bayrak kullanmak kötü bir uygulamadır; çeşitli başlık çevirileri (kaynak dilin ve wiki'nin dilin ötesinde) sağlanmışsa, bunlar grubundaki ve olur. ** İspanya veya Latin Amerika'da farklı olan İspanyolca dil başlıkları gibi bölgelere veya dil bölgelerine göre başlıkların ayrı olması gerekir. Bunun nedeni, sonuçta farklı veri parçaları olmalarıdır. ** Bir konunun logosu bir başlığın metinsel temsiline ikincil olmalı, bu nedenle ikincil bir başlık veya bir olmalıdır. * özellik boyutlu görüntüleri yönetir ve bu görüntüler görünür etiketlere sahip değildir. ** Görüntü alanları sadece görüntü verilerini kullanır. Karışık resim ve metin yalnızca resmi gösterirTaşınabilirlik ilkesi: Veri türlerini tek bir alanda karıştırmayın. Metin metindir, görüntüler görüntüdür.. ** Resim alanları, sekmeli bir galeriyi (ya da mobil cihazlarda kaydırıcı galeri). Kod basitliği nedeniyle tercih edilir. Bu özelliğin nasıl kullanıldığına bağlı olarak, bunun yerine ayrıştırma işlevini kullanmanız gerekebilir. Bilgi kutusunun dışında bulunan tüm galeri özellikleri, slayt gösterileri gibi bir içeride bulunmaz. ** alt etiket altyazıları işler. Bir resim alanı içinde içeriyorsa, galeri öğesi için kullanılan "başlık" sekme etiketi olur.Taşınabilirlik prensibi: sadece bir şeyi değiştir. Aynı işlem birden fazla alanı değiştirmemelidir. ** Görüntü alanları tam Dosya yolları veya dahili Dosya gerektirmez, ancak çoğu durumda bunları kabul ederler. Ancak, Dosya: bağlantısına eklenen herhangi bir boyut veya resim yazısı etkisinin olmayacak. ** Görüntü alanları, herhangi bir platforma en iyi uyumu sağlayacak şekilde, en fazla 270 piksel - 300 piksel boyutuna sahip görüntüleri (130 pikselden daha geniş olan) dinamik olarak yeniden boyutlandırır. Küçük resimler, eğer bilgi kutusunun konusunu gerçekten tarif ediyorlarsa, sadece kendi boyutlarında kalacaktır; daha küçük resim bir oyun simgesi veya benzeri ek bilgiler ise, bunun yerine alanı olmalıdır. * diğer birçok parametre için tipik alanınızdır. * , isteğe bağlı wikitext için etiketsiz bir alanıdır. ** Üst "başlık" alanındaki simgeler gezinme olarak kabul edilmelidir, açıkça ne ne de bir olmadığından. İyi bir köşe simgesi efekti elde etmek için ve öğelerini içine yerleştirin. İlk önce ile .pi-group> pi-gezinti yüzer ve temizlenir. Gruplar Tipik, dikey grupların tanınması kolaydır. Yatay gruplar için, iki seçenek vardır: geleneksel "yatay" düzen ve "akıllı" gruplar. Bunun nedeni varsa, her biri farklı şekilde tasarlanabilir, ancak birini veya diğerini seçmek için nedenler olabilir. Geleneksel yatay gruplar katıdır ve çok az değişiklik olduğunda küçük ve belirli sayıda öğe içindir. Örneğin, Önceki ve Sonraki alanlar yatay gruplar kullanmalıdır. Mizanpajın en fazla bir mizanpaj satırı olduğu mantıksal gruplar üzerinde kullanılmaları gerekir. Akıllı gruplar, potansiyel olarak daha büyük, çeşitli öğe kümeleri içindir. Öğe sayısına yanıt veriyorlar ve her öğeyi row-items grup özelliğinde tanımlanan maksimum öğe sayısına ulaştığında yeni bir düzen satırına saracaklar. Veri Etiketleri Veri etiketleri çoğu wikitext içerebilir. Ayrıca (bir etiketi düzenleme amacıyla görüntülenmeyecek şekilde netleştirmek için) ve (bir etiketin editörde değil, yalnızca bir makalede görünmesi gereken kısımlarını görüntülemek için). Ek olarak bir infoicon içeriyorlarsa, erişilebilirlik sorunlarından kaçınmak için dikkatli olmalıdırlar.Metinlerin ve görüntülerin karışmasını önlemek için, bilgi simgeler gibi Unicode karakterleri kullanmalıdır (BİLGİ KAYNAKI, U + 2139). Bu, açık olmayan kısa açıklamaları iletmek için ve başlığın kabul edilebilir bir kullanımıdır, ancak daha anlamlı bir makaleye bağlantı yapmak için de kullanılabilir.. Yalnızca öğelerin görünür etiketleri var. Okunabilirlik ve erişilebilirlik açısından, dikey olarak ortalanmış etiketlerin, insan gözünün beklenmedik şekillerde zıplamaya meyilli olduğu gibi daha uzun bir veri öğesini iyi tanımlamadığı belirtilmelidir. Ayrıca, "ATK" ve "DEF" gibi kısa etiketler, İngilizce anaokulu okuyucusu için anlamlı olabilir, ancak başkalarının anlaşılmasına yardımcı olmak için özelliğini kullanmalıdır. konusunu veya dilini bilmiyor olabilir. Buna karşılık, satır kesmesi olmayan çok uzun etiketler daha küçük kelimelerle daha iyi sadeleştirilebilir. Değere eşit bir etiket genişliği (yani,% 50 etiket genişliği), gerçek değerden (ve genellikle renkli beyaz boşluk ekler) uzaklaştığından dikey veri öğeleriyle benzer şekilde daha az okunabilir ve yeni şablonlarda kullanılmamalıdır. Bir etiket genişliğinin arttırılması gerekiyorsa, uygun CSS özelliği flex-base'dir. 5. Adım: Varsayılanlar ve Biçimler Şablonu beslemek için en basit giriş verisine sahip olmak, basit bir veri türüne (sayı, metin dizeleri, bağlantılar veya bunların listeleri gibi) düşürmek genellikle iyi bir fikirdir. Bu amaçla, etiketi ham girdiyi biçimlendirilmiş çıktıya yeniden şekillendirebilir. Örneğin, "10 altın" maliyetine sahip bir ürün ("altın" değerinin bu veri değeri için mümkün olan tek para birimi olduğu varsayılarak) "10" girişine sahip olabilir ve öğesini kullanabilir. Görünür değeri "10 altın" olarak gösterecek etiket (veya altın için oyun içi bilgi simgesi vb. kullanın). etiketi veya 'da kullanılabilir. Ancak veya değil. Default values with appear only when the article does not provide a value for the parameter named in source=. The tag can be used in the or or tags, but not . Varsayılan değerler, "Bilinmeyen" veya "-", varsayılan olarak ,' düzenleme için gerekli olmadıkça yazılmalıdır. Taşınabilir Bilgi Kutuları, bir makalenin şablon çağrısında kullanılmayan değerleri göstermeyecek şekilde tasarlanmıştır, bu nedenle gizlemek için mantık gerekli değildir; ayrıca, bir gruptaki hiçbir veri öğesi kullanılmazsa, gruba show="incomplete" özelliği eklenmemişse, grup ve başlığı görünmez. İPUCU: Otomasyon her zaman iyi bir fikir değildir. Yüzeyde, adı veya unvanı sihirli kelimesi lehine atlayarak sihirli sözcük etkilidir, ancak sayfa adı değiştiğinde veya nitelendiğinde sorunlu olabilir veya açıklığa kavuşturulmuş veya başlık bir makale adıyla çoğaltılamayan karakterler veya işaretlemeler içeriyor. Sayfa adına bağlı olarak, görüntüler gibi diğer öğelere sahip olmak, bir topluluğun kullanıcıları temel veri girişi veya bakımı için şablonunuzun içsel sihrini ve mantığını anlamadığında işleri daha da zorlaştırabilir. Yardımcı şablonları, Lua işlevlerini veya karmaşık iç içe ParserF işlevlerini çağırmak, şablonların gözden geçirilmesi veya çözülmesi gerektiğinde kullanıcı karışıklığına katkıda bulunabilir. Bir veri öğesinin işleme ihtiyacı yoksa (yani, yalnızca } işlev veya stil ile), ve etiketlerinin hiç dahil edilmesine gerek yoktur. Bu işlev tek başına, geçiş sırasında bazı klasik bilgi kutularını büyük ölçüde basitleştirir. Aksi takdirde, ve öğelerini etkin bir şekilde kullanmak, birçok şablonda olduğu gibi infobox geçişinin merkezindedir. süreç İPUCU: Bir değerine bağlı bir kategori ekliyorsanız, bu kategorideki bir anahtarın burada bildirilmesi sizi daha sonra yapmaktan kurtaracaktır. 6. Adım: Şekillendirme Klasik bilgi kutularının göç sırasında büyük bir kısmını kaybettiği başka bir alan da burası. PI'lerdeki şekillendirme global CSS kullanılarak gerçekleştirilir. Satır içi CSS (stil ve sınıf özelliklerine sahip) mümkün olduğunda kaldırılır. Aynı türdeki tüm öğeler aynı stilde ise, bu stiller varsayılan ''.portable-infobox CSS veya bir temaya kaydırılmalıdır. Bir değer, türünden diğerlerinden farklı bir şekilde tasarlanmışsa (örneğin, kanji veya kana'nın yanındaki italik bir Rōmaji transkripsiyonu), wikitext (örneğin, ') veya uygun bir HTML etiketi (örneğin, ), onları içinde dengelemek için kullanılır. CSS kullanmayan wikimetin her zaman taşınabilir olarak kabul edilir. Bilgi kutusunun içindeki resimlerin bilgi kutusunun sınırlarını aşmaya başlaması nedeniyle, CSS kullanarak bilgi kutularının genişliğini varsayılandan değiştirmemeniz şiddetle önerilir. CSS kullanılarak daraltılmış görüntüler kaçınılmaz olarak bozuluyor.Bir resmi istenenden daha uzun olan bir kısaltmak için CSS kullanarak yöntemler vardır, max-height: 500px; width: auto; gibidir Tema ve vurgu rengi CSS'de PI biçimlendirme, bu kılavuzun izin verdiğinden daha karmaşık bir konudur, ancak Yardım:Bilgi kutuları/CSS bölümünde biraz daha ayrıntılı olarak ele alınmıştır. Bonus Adım: Merkezi CSS kurulumu ve Taslakların onaylanması Vanguard ekipleri topluluklara yaklaşmak için kendi politikalarına ve prosedürlerine sahiptir, ancak topluluklar etkili olduğu kanıtlanmış aynı araç ve fikirlerin çoğunu kullanmayı seçebilir. CSS'nin karmaşıklığına ve destek koduna bağlı olarak, genellikle ayrı bir sanal alan wiki gerekli değildir. Taslak sistemini kullanarak şablon kodunu doğrudan ana toplulukta geliştirmek basittir ve yeni bir şablonu var olan makalelere karşı test etmeyi kolaylaştırır, çünkü bağımsız bir test wikisinden daha iyi veya daha iyi sonuçlar sağlayacaktır. Taslak sistemi, sayfaya uygulanan şablonları şablon adının sonuna eklenmiş '/Taslak ile önizleme yaparak, sayfaya uygulanan şablonları hızlı bir şekilde test edebilmek için çok etkilidir. Bu /sandbox kullanmaya benzer. Yalnızca bilgi kutuları değil, tüm şablonlarda çalışır. .portable-infobox ve diğer PI’ye özgü CSS’leri ayrı bir stil sayfasına (' MediaWiki:Themes.css') MediaWiki:Wikia.css de yardımcı olabilir. Ana kod stil sayfasındaki içe aktarma satırı @import url("/load.php?mode=articles&articles=MediaWiki:Themes.css&only=styles"); Themes.css dosyalarını optimize edilmiş bir şekilde yükler. Sonuç Klasik bilgi kutularını PI'lere taşımak, gelecekteki bakım için onları çok daha basit hale getirebilir ve birçok şablonu yeniden kodlamadan kapsamlı stil değişikliklerine izin verir. Dil hem esnek hem de güçlü olacak şekilde tasarlanmıştır. Geçiş sorunları yaşarsanız, Taşınabilir Merkezi konusunda yardım almaktan veya bir Vanguard üyesine başvurun. Notlar Category:Yardım Category:Taşınabilir Category:Bilgi kutuları Category:Düzenleme